1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of multimedia telephony switching and routing. More specifically, the invention relates to telephone automatic call distribution ("ACDT") for call centers, and in particular to geographically distributed multimedia automatic call distribution systems ("MMACD") connected to a plurality of voice and data networks.
2. Background of Related Art
A call center is a business unit that uses groups of agents or telephone representatives to conduct specific transactions with calling customers. The opportunity to establish a call center exists anywhere where more than one person answers the same or similar types of calls.
In this competitive world companies need an advantage. Whether a business is large or small, call center automation provides an advantage anywhere where a business relies heavily on telephone transactions. Call centers provide a business advantage by getting an edge on competition through increased customer satisfaction, increased productivity and revenues, and reduced operating costs.
The instant invention ensures that companies will have a competitive advantage by solving the problem of providing a multimedia telecommunication ACD system which: allows access to the call center via a plurality of access means, including telephone networks and data networks; ensures effective transparent spreading of agents over different geographical locations, acts as a connection manager for callers, and provides for automatic caller identification.
Business applications for call centers are virtually unlimited in the types of transactions that they can accommodate. Call centers can support, for example, sales, including order entry, order inquiry, and reservations; financial services, including funds transfer, credit card verification, and stock transactions; information services, including event schedules, referral services, transportation schedules, and yellow pages; customer services, including technical support, repair dispatch, and claims handling.
Despite the almost innumerable applications, however, existing ACD centers have several limitations.
One notable drawback to ACDs is that they lack intelligence. In other words, limited inflexible intelligence is built into the ACD software. Routing of inbound and outbound calls is based on circuit switching. Furthermore, existing ACD centers cannot be accessed through a plurality of access means, such as voice, data, and video. To maximize existing resources and to take advantage of the latest technology, ACD manufacturers are trying to open their systems to third-party inbound and outbound call management systems by integrating, via the recently introduced Computer Telephony Integration ("CTI") standards, the Telephony Application Programming Interface ("TAPI"), the Telephony Services Application Programming Interface ("TSAPI"), and other proprietary protocols. These third-party inbound and outbound call management systems apply computer control and functionality to telephones. Adding computer intelligence to unintellegent telephone devices provides users with more information about inbound calls and lets them use telephones more effectively to distribute information by providing not only customer records coincident with inbound and outbound phone calls, but also skill-based call routing matching agent skills with caller needs and virtual, or geographically distributed, call centers.
Yet another drawback of the present technology, which integrates traditional telephone switching technology utilizing circuit switching with information systems, i.e. computers, is that it does not provide a cost-effective solution for the integration of telephone calls with computers. Additionally, the present systems do not effectively address the need for ACDs to be able to transparently spread agents over different locations. Moreover, present state of the art systems do not address at all the emerging multimedia communication standards such as simultaneous voice, data, and video telephony access to the center.
One recent trend in the ACD industry is to enable call agents to be more efficient, productive and to ultimately provide the best service to the customer during the first contact. Technologies such as Automatic Number Identification ("ANI") where the caller phone number is passed to the agent, give agents the opportunity to access information about the caller from corporate databases. The latest CTI technologies play a major role in helping companies respond to industry trends and experience increased productivity and customer service goals by integrating traditional ACDs with computers.
In parallel to the development of ACDs, there are Internet Customer Service Centers ("ICSCs") under development. These applications provide for access to a World Wide Web ("WWW") site, where information pertaining to customer service, such as order status or tips for problem resolution, can be easily obtained. The user of the ICSC uses a WWW browser to search for the requested information. The user may obtain information in the form of text, voice or video. Further, the user may download information to computer data files. Live transfer to a customer service representative is not possible. Examples of patents covering various aspects of communication via data and telecommunication networks are described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,115 to Hollenbach et al. discloses an advanced ACD for providing information to callers through the Public Switch Telephone Network ("PSTN"). An incoming call from a customer passes through the PSTN to an intelligent peripheral, a service control point, and an ACD. In many cases, the caller is prompted in queue to provide some information, such as the caller's phone number or account number. This information is used to access data records stored in a database which are presented to an agent at an agent terminal. The agent station has access to external communication services, one of which is the Internet. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,452 to Andrews et al. discloses an ACD controlled by a distributed central controller. However, neither Hollenbach et al. nor Andrews et al. appear to disclose an ACD with the capacity to service multimedia callers; only the agent stations have access to the Internet or wide-area networks. Unfortunately, therefore, neither Hollenbach et al. nor Andrews et al. solve the problem of allowing access to a multimedia ACD via data networks. Furthermore, neither Hollenbach et al. nor Andrews et al. teach or disclose the use of an MMACD Server as connection manager for data network callers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,859 to Sharma et al. discloses a personal communications system operating on a personal computer which allows the user to select between different communications functions, including telephone call, voice mail, fax transmissions, and multimedia mail. Sharma et al., however, does not solve the problems of providing a multimedia telecommunication ACD system which allows access to the call center via a plurality of access means and providing an MMACD server to act as connection manager for callers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,771 to Isidoro et al. discloses a multimedia call configuration system. Isidoro et al. uses an object oriented command set to establish a multimedia call over a broadband network. One command set relates to the call configuration and another--to the connection configuration. Unfortunately, however, Isidoro et al. does not solve the problem of providing a multimedia telecommunication ACD system which allows access to the call center via a plurality of access means; rather, it is directed toward establishing communications between multiple specifec parties and has no automatic call direction (ACD) capability at all.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,324 to Palmer et al. discloses a video conferencing system used over a data network to communicate among terminals of the network. However, Palmer et al. is only directed to transferring video and audio data. Unfortunately, Palmer et al. does not solve the problems of providing a multimedia telecommunication ACD system which allows access to the call center via a plurality of access means and providing a MMACD server to act as connection manager for callers. Rather, it is directed toward establishing communications between multiple specific parties and has no automatic call direction (ACD) capability at all.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,353 to Henley et al. discloses a system and method for communication of audio data over a packet-based network. Henley et al., however, does not solve the problems of providing a multimedia telecommunication ACD system which allows access to the call center via a plurality of access means and providing a MMACD server to act as connection manager for data network callers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,625 to Epard et al. discloses a system for sharing screens over a heterogeneous network. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,680 to Porter discloses methods and apparatus for interfacing with application programs to manage multimedia multiparty communications using different hardware systems and devices. Neither Epard et al. nor Porter solve the problem of providing a multimedia telecommunication ACD system which allows access to the call center via a plurality of access means or a MMACD server acting as a connection manager for callers. Rather, they are directed toward establishing communications between multiple specific parties and have no automatic call direction (ACD) capability at all.
In view if the foregoing, there is a need, therefore, for a multimedia telecommunication ACD system which: allows access to the call center via a plurality of access means, including simultaneous voice, data, and video telephony; provides an MMACD server acting as a connection manager for data network callers; enables call agents to answer calls without the use of a telephone set; and ensures effective transparent spreading of agents over different geographical locations.